familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Turňa nad Bodvou
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Turniansky hrad.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Turňa Castle above the village | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Turnab COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Turňa nad Bodvou in Košice-okolie District | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Turňa nad Bodvou in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 36 |lats = 50 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 00 |longs = 05 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1198 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Atila Oravecz | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 23.21 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 190 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3 526 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 151.92 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 02 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.turnanadbodvou.ocu.sk/sk2/ | footnotes = }} Turňa nad Bodvou {former name: Turnianske Podhradie, , ) is a village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1198. The capital of the historic county Torna County of the House of Keglević was Turňa Castle (Slovak: Turniansky hrad), later the town of Turňa nad Bodvou with a population of about 30'000 people in the year 1851.Allgemeine deutsche Real-Encyklopädie für die gebildeten Stände: Conversations-Lexikon, Band 15,Teil 1, S.138, F.A. Brockhaus Verlag, Leipzig 1855. The town Turňa nad Bodvou became a village after the First World War and the Treaty of Trianon. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 180 metres and covers an area of 23.12 km². It has a population of about 3230 people. Ethnicity The majority of the population is almost evenly split between Slovaks (43.92%) and Hungarians (43.57%), with Romani (8.06%) as the largest minority (2001). Government The village has its own tax office and police force but the district office is located at Moldava nad Bodvou. It also has its own birth registering office. Economy and facilities The village also has developed medical facilities including a Pharmacy and outpatient facilities for children and adolescents and a gynaecologist. The village also has a Slovakian bank and insurance branch. Culture The village has a public library and a DVD rental store. The village is connected to cable television. Sport The village has a football pitch. Transport The village has a railway station at Turňa nad Bodvou Gallery Image:Tornacivertanlegi1.jpg|Aerial photography of the Castle Image:Tornacivertanlegi2.jpg Image:Tornacivertanlegi3.jpg Image: Sources External links * Turňa nad Bodvou *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html Category:Turňa nad Bodvou Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1198 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia